


마무리 운동

by Pmoriee



Series: 운동하자 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmoriee/pseuds/Pmoriee
Summary: 오이카게 맞습니다.





	

 마무리 운동은 사실 그때쯤 되면 몸이 너무 지쳐서 아무 생각도 들지 않아. 씻고 싶어, 눕고 싶어, 집에 가고 싶어 단순한 욕망이 비눗방울처럼 잠깐씩 떠올랐다 터질 뿐이야. 그날 자신이 잘했는지 못했는지 평가하는 것도 필요하지 않아. 결국 시합만으로 알 수 있는 일을 미리 생각하는 것보다 중요한 건 오늘 하루도 끝까지 자리 지킨 자신과 동료에게 응원하는 거야. 그래서 아무도 예상하지 못했겠지만, 오이카와씨는 운동을 끝낼 때 복잡한 생각은 하지 않아. 이와이즈미와 수다를 떨고, 오이카와씨에게 여전히 겁먹은 후배를 달래주곤 해.

 하지만 시합은 다르다. 진심을 다한다는 건 감정을 숨기고 피하지 않는다는 것이다. 그래서 오이카와는 중학교 때 우시지마에게 패하고, 삼학년이 끝나버리고 터진 눈물이 부끄럽지 않았다. 오히려 감정에 솔직하지 못하고 남을 비웃은 녀석들이 겁쟁이다(무엇보다 오이카와씨는 울어도 잘생겼거든. 그게 시샘이 난 거겠지) 우시지마에게 적대감을 드러내는 것도 유치하다고 소리 들어도 개의치 않았다. 친절할 이유가 없는 시합 상대를 신경 쓰면서까지 이미지 관리할 생각은 없었다. 카게야마에게도 마찬가지였다. 역시 몇 번을 생각해도 분하지만, 오이카와는 이른 때부터 카게야마를 시합 상대로 생각하고 있었다.

그런데 상대방이 다른 방향으로 진심을 다하고 있을 줄은 꿈에도 몰랐다. 진심이었기에 숨기기도 했지만, 결국은 피하지 않기로 결심하고 마는 그것, 첫사랑. 반은 꼴도 보기 싫은 심정으로, 반은 그저 도망치고 싶은 심정으로 그 자리에서 뛰쳐나왔다. 우습지만, 오이카와는 카게야마의 어설픈 고백을 듣는 순간 자신의 패배를 온몸으로 실감했다는 걸 뒤늦게 알았다. 오이카와에게 이기고 나서야 비로소 고백할 자격이 생겼다 생각하는 그 배구 바보. 오이카와가 이와이즈메에게 너무 충격받았다, 조언을 들었을 때 고백할 자신감이 생긴, 자기밖에 모르는 바보. 토비오, 네가 어떻게 오이카와씨 생각을 하는지 정말 궁금해……그러나 앞서 말했듯이 오이카와에게 눈물은 부끄러운 게 아니었다. 시원하게 울고 난 다음의 행동이 중요했다. 오이카와는 낡은 운동화를 반듯이 신어 끈을 단단히 묶었다.

 

 

*****

 

 

“청승 떠니?”

 예상대로 익숙한 머리통이 보였다. 또 한 바퀴 뛴 모양인지 후끈한 열기가 느껴졌다.

“방해하기 싫었어요.”

“여기는 괜찮고?”

“……”  
 눈에 띄게 주눅 든 검은색 머리 가까이 앉았다. 처음으로 숨을 느낄 만큼 좁은 거리에 카게야마는 움찔거렸다.

“하고 싶은 말 있어?”

“전…”

 카게야마가 살짝 고개를 들자 오이카와도 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 그의 크고 맑은 눈동자엔 축축한 눈물이 고여있었다.

“항상 오이카와씨에게 상처를 줘요.”

“……”

“그러고 싶지 않은데…어느새 정신을 차리고 나면 오이카와씨가…”

 끝내 말을 마치지 못하고 얼굴을 파묻어버렸다. 울음소리는 들리지 않았지만, 그가 혼란스러워하는 건 알 수 있었다. 오이카와는 조심스러운 목소리로 시작했다.

“맞아.”

“죄송해요.”

 동굴에서 웅얼거리는 소리가 들렸다. 그러다가 다시 고개를 들어 오이카와를 똑바로 바라보았다. 눈물은 더욱 넘쳐 흐를 만큼 차있었다.

“죄송해요.”

 오이카와는 그 눈을 가만히 응시하다가 한참 뒤에 입을 열었다.

“하나만 묻자.”

“네.”

“넌 날 어떻게 생각하니?”

 질문을 듣자마자 카게야마의 입술은 크게 일그러지며 애써 울음을 참으려고 세게 짓눌렀다. 이제 그의 목소리는 울음과 섞여 불분명하게 들렸다.

“딱 한 번만이라도 오이카와씨 생각을 알 수 있었더라면 좋았을 거예요.”

“왜?”

“그랬더라면 한 번쯤은 좋은 후배가 됐을 텐데…”

 그 말에 오이카와는 고개를 저었다. 카게야마가 절망적인 표정으로 바라볼 동안에 오이카와는 조용히 미소를 지었다.

“그럴 필요 없어.”

“그 정도로…”

“토비오.”

 카게야마는 말을 멈추고 눈을 크게 뜨며 바라보았다. 눈물은 이미 넘쳐 방울방울 떨어져 흐르고 있었다.

“오이카와씨는 카게야마의 첫사랑으로 남을게.”

“오이카와씨.”

“분명 토비오쨩은 더 행복한 사랑 만날 수 있어.”

“오이카와씨.”

“그리고 지금이라도, 오이카와씨 이야기 듣는다면 언제든지 들으러 와줘.”

“오이카와씨.”

“그러니까 오늘은 실컷 울어도 돼.”

 그리고 오이카와는 먼저 다가가 카게야마의 머리를 쓰다듬어주었다. 이내 어깨를 감싸 안아주었다. 카게야마는 그답게 펑펑 울지 않았다. 입술을 꾹 깨물고 이미 가려진 눈매를 손으로 누르며 눈물을 쏟아 보냈다. 처음으로 안은 카게야마의 품은 약간 어색했지만, 그의 부드러운 머리카락에 꽤 놀랐다. 아직도 어리구나 싶어서.

 

 

*****

 

 

“괜찮냐?”

 이와이즈미의 한 마디에도 몇 초 늦게 반응하는 그였다. 오이카와를 보고 하나마키와 마츠카와 모두 걱정어린 눈길로 바라보았다. 요즘 오이카와는 멍하게 넋을 놓고 생각에 잠긴 일이 많았다. 데이트나 놀러 나가는 일조차 거절하곤 했다. 오이카와는 웃음으로 넘기려 했지만, 이와이즈미를 속일 수 없었다. 끝나고 그는 단도직입으로 물었다.

“카게야마냐?”

 오이카와는 헛웃음을 터뜨렸다.

“뭐, 여러 가지.”

“그 뒤로 말이 없었잖아.”

“당연히 찼지. 그 꼬맹이랑 뭘 해.”

“그럼 요즘 왜 이러는데.”

“그냥 이제 끝났다는 게 실감 나서 진로도 걱정되고.”

 이와이즈미는 그제야 안심된 건지 자연스럽게 진로에 대해 얘기했지만, 오이카와는 여전히 집중하지 못했다.

“우리 집 올래?”

“아니, 괜찮아. 그게…”

 오이카와가 망설이며 멈춰 섰다. 그리고 곧 벽으로 붙으며 얘기할 자세를 갖췄다.

“카게야마에게 지고, 고백받고, 그런 일 있으면서 걔에게 더 멀어지게 된 것 같아.”

“좋은 의미로?”

“응, 좋은 의미로.”

“왜 그렇게 느끼는데?”

“그냥 그렇게 느껴. 전에는 흥분하기만 했는데 지금은 달라. 그렇지만, 이건 걔도 그럴 거야.”

 이와이즈미는 오이카와의 어깨를 세게 내려치더니 큰 소리로 말했다.

“좋은 일이네!”

“으읏, 이와쨩 갑자기 이렇게…”

“그럼 다음에 이길 수 있지?”

 그의 말에 오이카와는 황당한 표정을 지었지만, 곧 자신만만한 미소를 지었다.

“물론이지!”


End file.
